Red Hot Edge
Bruce Nichto, The Red Hot Edge, is a villain and mercenary in the Supocalypse Universe. Fictional Character Biography Bruce Nichto is a thirty-seven year old man, born and bred in Miami, Florida. Red Hot Edge, as he's come to be called, has held a very cordial and sanguine personality since his birth; friendly and outgoing, the very life of the party. He had always been fascinated by people, his life in the city leaving him up to his knees in them his whole life. The squallor of his family's home kept him distanced from the home life, his family, and made him grow to connect well with people away from his home. Late nights out and little time forming bonds with his parents left him a psychopath with a passion for high octane partying. He became a flashy but passionate man. This bright personality and fascination with society hid and an even brighter career of sociopathy and murder. No one could mistake the flashy red party goer as a murderer who's list of victims could fill a grave. Indeed, he even murdered happily, his crimes intertwining with his personality and lifestyle. Upon becoming independant, he pooled cash from victims and built his bar 'The Red Room' in Miami, Florida. With his future and and steady stream of victims secured he began to hunt bigger game, targeting other criminals, policemen, big guys at the bar, houses with guards, high profile hits. His life long obsession with the color red only grew worse as he grew older along with more shady habits. His crimes became over-the-top, raising the stakes every time. When the virus broke out, he didn't discover his power for a few days, but when he did, society had already collapsed around him. He spent a long while hanging around his bar watching 80's horror movies and drinking, and after some time the Leader-kin discovered him. After a few beers, the scouts departed and shared news of the place. A second group came, expecting a warm welcome, and were slaughtered. A third group came more cautiously, and one of thier more lucky memebers discovered you could pay Mr. Red Hot Edge in red cherry life savers, red monopoly money, beer, and porn (the redder the better) in exchange for killing people (or in the lone survivor's case, not killing people). From that day on he continued his simple existence in the southern remains of America, occasionally emerging to look for some murderously good entertainment. Venture to the Red Room if you dare, to either die or share a drink in one of the most sanguine places on earth. Personality Red Hot Edge (Red) is a strangely friendly man, considering his illustrious career in painting walls red. He seems to legitamately enjoy human company to a great degree, his disregard for human life is a rather paradoxical facet of him though, whether his killings are an expression of passion or of hate is questionable. He is a bombastic and excitable, seeming to always know a friend of a guy or have a good story for almost any situation. His frequent use of the word "baby", in the womanly sense of the word, seems to stem from the hot blooded action hero persona he has garnered. Even with murder being a major part of his life, those he has worked with for a while agree that it is strangely intertwined with his party-going nature. He wears his trademark hawaiian shirt everywhere and keeps a half a roll of cherry red life savers in his pocket at all times. Powers and Abilities Bruce is incredibly skilled with all bladed weapons, ranging from scissors to samurai swords. He has built up quite a gallery of oddball weapons in his bar and dimension. He is near fearless with no seeming regard to his own life, a thrill-seeker going against almost anything with whatever he pulls out first. His favorites are a chainsaw, a set of kitchen knives, and a katana. He is an accomplished killer with almost any blade, and can utilize it as well to teleport around by moving through the Red Zone. Likewise he can hide in the Red Zone and even live there if he so desired, as he seems to enjoy the company of others moreso than the seeming infinity. Most portals opened form thin red lines that can be pulled open to enter or left in wait functioning like razor sharp lines. They seem to sustain themselves through Nichto's presence so without him nearby they fade, upon his whole entry they vanish and when he seems to move far away from them they do as well. Even though Bruce ia an accomplished fighter and killer, he is still a normal human physiologically so in the face of some foes he is less durable, strong, or fast than a lot of supers. Despite this he makes up for it in his ingenius use of weaponry and his teleporting abilities. His thin red lines made by his slashes can cut through anything by simple teleporting a thin streth of them into the Red Zone. The fact that all cuts made by him produce these lines mean he can cut through anything making him a dangerously power offensive combatant. Perhaps his greatest power though is his Campbellian chin, frequent use of the word "baby", his ability to make a great margarita, and his hidden power of holding a hand stand for almost sixty seconds. Category:Male Category:Loner Category:Dimensional Cutting Category:Multi-Weapon Wielding